To the Bright Midnight
by kelsmw
Summary: Maybe they can go there together. One-shot.


**_To the Bright Midnight_**

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, a CatxBeck one-shot! <strong>

**Don't ask me where this came from. I was just in the mood to write something for this pairing.**

**In the story, Cat, Tori, and Trina go dress shopping. There are links for the dresses on my profile.**

**& before I begin, lemme remind you all that I don't own a thing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Please, Beck?"

He sighed. "I promise I'll talk to her Tori, but you know how she is."

"I know, I know. I just really want her to come. Oh, Cat!"

The red-head skipped up to her locker where Tori and Beck were currently talking. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"I was actually waiting by your locker so I could give you this." She handed Cat a brightly colored envelope.

"What's this?"

"It's an invitation to the party I'm throwing this weekend."

"Oh, I love parties!"

"So you'll come?"

"Of course!"

Tori clapped her hands. "Awesome! So you wanna come dress shopping with me and Trina after school?"

"Sure, I'd love to! Is Jade going?"

"That's actually what Beck and I were just talking about." She turned to look at him.

"Doesn't she want to come?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "Tori gave her an invitation..."

"And she ripped it in half." Tori finished for him.

"Oh..."

"But, I'm gonna try and talk her into it later."

"I hope she changes her mind."

"Me too. As much as Jade hates me, it would be cool if she came."

"She doesn't hate you."

"It's okay, Beck. I've learned to accept it. Anyways, I'm gonna go hand out some more invitations. See you guys at lunch!"

Tori walked away, spotting Andre and running over to him. "Do you really think Jade doesn't hate Tori?" Cat asked.

"To be honest, I think Jade hates _everyone _right now."

"Jade doesn't hate you!"

"As of lately it sure seems like it."

"You're her boyfriend."

"Sometimes I think she forgets that."

"Well, I don't hate you." She twirled a piece of her hair around and grinned at him.

He couldn't help but grin back. "Thanks Cat."

.

.

"I don't understand why you're being so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. So what if I don't want to go to Vega's stupid party?"

"Come on, everyone wants you to go." Beck nodded his head towards their usual lunch table.

"Maybe I don't wanna go with them!"

"Then why don't you just come with me?"

"Beck, going with you means going with them. I don't like them."

"Then why do you hang out with them?"

"Well _someone _has to make me look good."

"Jade!"

"Beck, just drop it!"

"I'm not gonna let you just insult them like that!"

"Who's side do you _think _you're on?"

"Jade, they're our friends!"

"So you're siding with them over me?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Fine then!" Jade shoved past him. "Have fun at the stupid party, without me!"

"Jade, stop!"

"Goodbye, Beck!"

He sighed and considered following her, but instead sat down at the lunch table.

"So based on all _that _I take it she's not coming." Tori stated.

Beck shook his head and Andre patted him on the back. "Sorry man."

"Besides, who needs her there anyways?" Rex added.

"Rex!" Robbie covered the puppet's mouth.

"You know what, it's okay. I'm glad she's not going. If she's just going to be rude, then she doesn't need to come."

Rex nodded. "Told you."

Beck looked around, and finally noticed that something was different. "Hey, where's Cat?"

.

.

Jade stormed through the empty hallway, heading towards her locker. She was about to open it until a voice made her jump.

"Jade!"

"Cat? Don't scare me like that."

"I heard what you said to Beck."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"How you said you needed someone to make you look good."

"I wasn't talking about you in particular, Cat."

"No, you were talking about all of us."

"Cat, don't do this."

"Don't do what? Defend myself and my friends?"

"You know you're my friend, Cat."

"Then why are you treating me like I'm not?"

"Why is everyone so mad at me because I don't want to go to Vega's party?"

"That's not even what I'm mad about! I'm mad because you're treating me like I'm some... accessory that you wear!"

"That's not what I said!"

"No, that's what you meant!"

"Cat... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"For some reason, I just don't believe you." She turned away and started to walk off, but Jade grabbed her arm.

"Hear me out, please Cat."

Cat shook her off. "I don't want to."

.

.

"Cat, there you are! You weren't at lunch earlier." The last bell had just rang, and Cat was waiting by Tori's locker for their shopping trip.

"Oh, I had an appointment. Sorry I forgot to tell you guys!"

Tori smiled, reassuring her. "That's okay, we were just a little worried. But I guess you don't know that Jade isn't coming to the party."

Cat continued to play dumb. "She's not?"

Tori shook her head. "Nope. Her and Beck got into a big argument, and it just didn't end well."

"Oh. I really wanted her to come."

"We all did, but she just really doesn't want to."

"Well, let's not let her ruin it for everyone else! Let's go find some dresses!"

.

.

One hour later, Cat, Tori, and Trina were running around the mall searching for dresses.

"This is impossible!" Tori yelled. "We've searched almost every store."

"Come on, Tori. We'll find them! We just have to keep looking."

"Yeah, Cat is right. There _has _to be a dress out there that will look fabulous on me. And dresses that will look fabulous on you guys, too!"

Cat nodded and Tori perked up. "Alright, on to the next store!"

The three continued to walk around until Trina suddenly yelled, "Oh my gosh! That's it, that's my dress!" (AN: Remember what I said about the dresses at the top of the story.)

The dress was on display in Forever 21. It had a mix of brown, black, and white and had only a right sleeve that went about half way down the arm. It was form-fitting, and cut off a little bit above the knee. (AN: I can't friggin' describe dresses. Just look at the pictures.)

"It's cute, good choice." Tori said, with Cat nodding in agreement.

Trina ran into the store and immediately found her size. She quickly tried it on and didn't bother showing Tori and Cat. The squeal that came from the dressing room was enough to tell them that it was perfect.

"Okay, one dress down. Where to next?"

"We haven't been to Delia's yet."

"Delia's it is."

.

.

"Tori, Tori, Tori! I found your dress!" Trina pulled open the dressing room door, tossing a dress at Tori.

Tori nodded. "This is cute."

"Put it on!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Tori did as Trina demanded and two minutes later stepped out of the dressing room.

"Yes! I am a genius!"

Tori's dress was form-fitting like Trina's, and fit the description of a little black dress. It had a little bit of lace on the bottom and a simple design on the top.

"I actually have to agree with you, Trina. This is my dress. What do you think, Cat?"

Cat walked back into the dressing room area, and her face lit up when she saw Tori. "Tori, you look amazing!"

Tori beamed. "Thanks! Have you found your dress yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, but..."

"Cat, I see it!" Trina suddenly yelled.

"See what?"

"Your dress, over there!" Trina ran over to a dress rack and quickly pulled a dress off, throwing it at Cat.

Cat looked it over and smiled. "Yeah, I like this!"

"What are you waiting for? Put it on!"

"You're so bossy, Trina." Tori spoke up.

"Oh Tori, don't get mad because I'm a fashion expert."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Is it on yet, Cat?"

"Almost!" A few seconds later, Cat came out of the dressing room. Trina yelled again and started clapping, and Tori smiled and nodded.

Cat's dress was strapless and multiple bright colors, but it also had a few dark colors in it. It wasn't form-fitting like the other dresses, but instead flowed out a few inches above the waist.

"Does it look good?"

"It's looks fantastic!"

"You look awesome, Cat."

"Yay, now we all have dresses!"

"Finally!" Tori yelled.

.

.

Later on that night Cat was sitting on her closet floor, searching through all shoes. She had decided not to buy a new pair since she had so many.

She sighed. "There has to be at least _one _pair here that matches the dress."

Suddenly her laptop started ringing, telling her that someone wanted to video chat. She crawled out of the pile of shoes and sat down at her desk.

She pressed answer, not looking at who the caller was. But she smiled when Beck appeared on screen. "Hi Beck!"

He smiled back. "Hey Cat, how are you?"

"I'm great! But I've been spending the last half hour looking through my shoes."

"What for?"

"I got my dress for Tori's party, but I decided to just wear a pair of shoes I already have. So I'm trying to find a pair that match."

"You got your dress?"

Cat beamed. "Yeah! I really like it. I hope everyone else does, too."

"Well, if you show me then maybe I can help you with your shoe problem."

She giggled. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait to see my dress. But I'll show you a little bit so you can see the colors!"

He nodded. "That works."

"Okay, I'm gonna get the dress. So cover your eyes. No looking!"

He laughed, but did as she said. "No looking, I promise."

He could hear her get up, and a few seconds later come back. "Okay, you can look now!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw a brightly colored piece of fabric and nothing else but a few of Cat's nails. "I like the colors, very bright."

"That's why I liked them, too! Any suggestions for shoes?"

"He thought for a minute, and then asked, "I think you should wear a black pair."

She nodded. "I have a lot of black shoes. It'll be tough to choose."

"Well, do you have a favorite pair?"

"Not really. I love all my shoes!"

He thought again, and finally came up with something. "Anything sparkly?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah! I have a pair of sparkly black pumps!"

"Then definitely wear those."

"What made you think of sparkles?"

"I know how much you like them, and this way you can customize your look."

She giggled again. "When did you become so fashionable, Beck?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I just have a hidden fashion talent."

"So I take it you didn't call to just talk about shoes?"

"You're right, Tori actually asked me to tell you something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"She wants a bunch of us to meet early at her house tomorrow, around six. She ran into me at the store and asked me to let you, Robbie, and Andre know."

"Okay! Did she say what for?"

"She was talking really fast, but I think she mentioned something about pictures."

"Cool! I need some new pictures to put up anyways."

He nodded and continued, "Anyways, I still have to call Robbie and Andre so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime Cat. Sleep tight."

"You too! Bye!"

.

.

Cat had decided that she was going to go all out for the party. She got a manicure and pedicure early in the day, and spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready.

She did her makeup like she always did, but worked extra hard on perfecting it. She also wore a special light pink eye shadow to match her dress. She worked hard on her hair too, curling into elegant waves.

Finally, she put on her dress and slipped on her shoes. She looked into her mirror and smiled brightly.

She arrived at Tori's right around six. She could see that Robbie, Andre, and Beck were already there through the window.

She rang the doorbell and Tori answered seconds later. "Cat, you're finally here! And you look amazing!"

"Thanks! You look great, too!"

"Okay mom, everyone is here! Let's get this over with!"

"Oh Tori, stop. It's just a few pictures and then you won't have to deal with us for the whole night."

Everyone got together and after being forced to rearrange a few times, the pictures were finally taken and Tori's parents were gone for the night.

"Alright." Tori began. "Let the party begin!"

.

.

It had only been an hour, and the party was already in full swing. There had to be over one hundred people there, the majority of them not even originally invited. Tori, trying to obey her parents rules, ran around continuously making sure nothing was broken. Andre got her to calm down and dance for a little bit, but she was back to running around soon after.

Cat was having a great time, laughing and dancing. She talked to as many people as she could and it eventually wore her out, so she decided to step out on the back porch for some air.

"Hey Cat." She jumped around but quickly calmed down when she saw it was only Beck.

"Oh, hey Beck. What are you doing out here?"

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing."

She shrugged. "I just needed some air."

He nodded. "Same, I guess."

There was a silence between the two, and Beck noticed Cat look down and shuffle her feet. "Are you okay? You seem sad."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

He grabbed her hand and she turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Have you talked to Jade lately?"

"Not since our fight. Why?"

"Well... To be honest, the other day I heard you and Jade fighting. I heard what she said about how she needed us to make her look good, so I confronted her and we're not exactly speaking right now."

"You heard what she said?"

Cat nodded.

"I'm sorry, Cat."

"It's not your fault."

"Still, I wish you didn't have to hear that."

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, Beck."

He hesitated, but finally said, "Jade and I broke up."

Her eyes widened. "What? You broke up?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yesterday after school."

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be. I broke up with her."

"Can I ask why?"

"She's just been so... negative. And what she said about you guys... It just didn't sit right with me."

"It'll be okay, Beck. I promise."

"You're a really good friend, Cat."

She smiled. "You are too."

She looked up at the stars and her grin grew bigger. "The stars are really pretty."

"Hey Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"You look beautiful tonight."

She looked up at him, and suddenly his lips were on hers. She was surprised at first but eventually responded to the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and hers around his neck.

They pulled away when they needed air, and just looked at each other for a moment. Finally he grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do that again?"

.

.

_(It all begins; to the bright midnight.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! <strong>

**Should I write a sequel? :O**

**Reviews make the sun shine people!**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
